There is no I in LUV, but there is a U
by PyrotechnicsMakeMeSmile
Summary: GaaraXKaori: Kaori is a lonely girl ninja who never knew the meaning of love but soon warms up to the only person who understands her and has been there too...Gaara. But will Gaara accept the fact that someone cares for him? M for later ch. Chapter 3 up!
1. Character Descriptions

There is no "I" in LUV, but there is a "U"

Hello everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction that I have created for this site. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the character Kaori

Character Description

Full Name: Kaori Sumi

Age: 13 (Remember that Gaara is actually 12)

Height: Same as Gaara (4 ft. 10 in.)

Hair: Her hair is blonde. She mostly wears it in low pigtails, at times braided.

Eyes: Dark brown, almost black

Skin: Caucasian

Body Type: Slim & Slender (Hates the fact she's literally a boy magnet)

Personality: Rather quite, at times depressed, only social when necessary, creepy etc.

Hobbies: Reading, writing, threatening people (at times), being isolated, rejecting boys.

Likes: Seeing people creeped out by her personality, befriending people like herself.

Dislikes: Annoying people, people who resent her and degrade her.

Kekae Genkai: Kaori has telepathic and telekinetic powers, in other words, she can read peoples minds and lift things up with her mind as well. She also has some sort of demon (like Gaara's Shukaku) inside of her, which will make its "appearances" once every so often.

All The characters are the same age as in the show

Thank you for your time by letting me introduce you to the descriptions of my character Kaori Sumi ! Up next is the first chapter of my Fan Fiction. Hope you like! 


	2. Chapter 1 My name is Kaori Sumi

_Chapter 1 – My Name is Kaori Sumi_

Kaori's Childhood Flashback-Kaori's POV

I was only two years old as I sat in the corner of my already destroyed bedroom, they stared at me, as they burned into ashes, tears rolling down my eyes in horror. Its like the pain that looked like they were experiencing was non-existent. They finally disintegrated, leaving me to the entire world myself. I had always wanted to believe that somehow they loved me, but they didn't. Thoughts rushed through my head, what was I going to do, where was I going to live, how am I going to survive? Before long, I ran out into the cold night from my flame-engulfed home. With one look, I realized…I was now completely alone. My clan, my family in which I was raised around, the ones who even cast me out from my "difference" were now gone…massacred, in their own little village. It was then that I swore that I would not rest until I found the scumbags who made my clan disappear, and ruined what was the start of my life…

End Kaori's Childhood Flashback-Kaori's POV

A girl in a midnight red skirt and a white shirt laced with midnight red ribbon down the center walks onto a hill just outside of Konoha, The Village Hidden In The Leaves. She wears black gothic boots with a fishnet stocking on one of her legs, and a bandage on the other. The sun has barley began to rise. As her Blonde hair flows in the wind, she quietly says to herself "So this is Konoha hmm, well its either here, or nowhere at all." As she walks past the gates, she takes a deep breath and wanders off into the village.

As the sun finally rises over the horizon, the rooster crows the alarm of waking. Inside a quaint house in the Hidden Leaf Village is Naruto, a Genine that is already pissed at the annoying fowl. "Oh shut up already, I hear ya!" A rather heavy object is thrown at the nuisance, which then plummets to the ground unconscious from the direct hit to the cranium. The Blonde boy then springs into action getting dressed, brushing teeth, fixing hair, you get the picture. He is rather excited about the day to come!

"Oh boy, I can't wait to go to the super secret meeting that Kakashi Sensei told us about, but I still don't get it… if it's supposed to be a secret, why the HELL did he tell us?" "Oh well" Naruto Uzumaki strolls out the front door just to find Sakura and Sasuke already waiting for him. "Jeez Naruto, your such a loser, could you go any slower?" says the Raven-Haired boy. "HEY, who told you to even wait out here and keep track, it's MY house asshole…I go as slow as I want!" The Blonde little twerp was fuming with anger.

"Oh there you guys are, I've been looking for you" Kakashi says as he strolls up, also reading his porn book by multitasking. "Don't you do anything else but read, I swear your such a pervert sometimes!" Naruto as you can tell is still pissed off. "We better head to the meeting or we'll be late." As the young Ninja walk to the meeting with their sensei, Naruto at last calms down… to a point. But strangely as it may seem, Sasuke sees someone in the background, talking to the 3rd Hokage. It was a girl who he'd never seen before and she wore a leaf headband on her belt loop.

Sasuke immediately wondered who she is, and why she's there. "Kakashi Sensei, who the hell is that up there… that girl talking to Lord Hokage?" Kakashi replies with a simple nod towards the girl and Sasuke looks that direction, catching on to what he meant to say, but

without words. The mysterious girl approaches the crowd of all the teams, and without

hesitation, explains her sudden presence. "Hello… my name is Kaori Sumi, I am the only member left of my clan… the Sumi Clan. I have come here to live a normal life, use my abilities to hone my skills, and to take revenge upon the souls who destroyed my family and ruined my life!"

"Us Sumi have a certain way of engaging combat… we use our minds in a fighting form, by using telekinesis and telepathic waves, resulting in internal and external damage."

Everyone in the groups is silent including the Hokage. Sasuke is completely baffled at this speech as so the others sitting all around him! Sasuke gathered sense and asked a question that would have a reply as a shock to everyone. "Kaori" Sasuke said as he hesitated in his mind "Do you know who the people were who massacred you clan?" Kaori was silent for a moment, and then replied with an answer of her own. "I do, the people who murdered my clan…were the members of the Sound Village." Everyone gasped in horror because everyone knew at that exact moment who had done it. It was none other than Orochimaru's doing!

Kaori walked off into the village once more and everyone still had alot of questions that needed answers. however, there was one person who was in not so much as shock, but awe. A certain red headed boy from the sand village _was_ going to ask Kaori some questions and was going to get answers, no matter what. He wanted to know more about her, for he saw in her eyes the same things he found in his own...hatred, pain, suffering, and most of all...fear!

-------------------------

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my story . I can assure you that theres much more to come, so until then, see ya l8r!


	3. Chapter 2 Q & A

Ok peoples this is the 2nd Chapter… hope you enjoy it XD Chapter 2 – Q & A 

As Kaori was walking into the village she noticed that almost everyone there was happy, fun loving and worriless. "Stupid arrogant assholes, they live as though they haven't a problem in the world" Kaori was a bad mood, and for what reason she didn't know herself. She felt this awkward pain in her lower side, so she decided to look for somewhere to rest…away from these idiots that surrounded her. Back at where the meeting had taken place, everyone was just talking to one another about Kaori, and what they were to ask her…that is if they ever had the courage! At this particular moment, Gaara had gotten down from the tree that he was sitting on when the meeting was underway and said to Temari and Kankuro in a rather cold and raspy voice "I'm going to take a walk…and don't follow me" Temari and Kankuro immediately got the picture and Gaara strolled off into the village.

Gaara looked around, just studying the village, looking it over and somewhat running a check-off rubric in his head. This wasn't his village after all so he sort of stuck out from everyone else since they knew who he was. But he really didn't care about that for he was looking for something else, someone to be precise…he was looking for Kaori!

"-Sigh-, finally a place to relax" Kaori sat down on the grass under a big tree and pulled out a book that had a symbol encrypted on the front of it. She then pulled out a pair of glasses (their just like Kabuto's lol) that were rather large and began to read. Just as she was getting past the 4th chapter of her strange book, her head perked straight up, she felt that something was not quite right, like somebody was watching her. She then knew for she sensed that a presence was around her… "Ok I know you're here so show yourself." There was no response to Kaori's line so she got frustrated… " If you think I'm a dip stick you're sadly mistaken, either come out or I come to you…if I were you, I'd choose the first answer!" Kaori was reaching her anger limited. Just then a red-headed boy jumped down from the tree "you have quite the temper little girl, you should learn to keep your mouth shut at some points." Kaori could not believe that this bastard, rather hot looking bastard her inner self said, but shook it off, just spoke to her in that tone…her anger was then pushed to the limit!

"How dare you…" Gaara barley acknowledged it. Before he knew it he, out of any shin obi, HE was being dangled 4 feet in the air by nothing, not even a hand or arm! " The hell?" Gaara thought to himself as he was slowly being strangled. "How dare you talk to me like that, who do you think you are calling ME a little girl !" Gaara didn't know what to say, nobody in his or her right mind even dared to go near Gaara let alone speak to him in such an angry fashion PLUS strangle him!! "I should kill you right now!!!" As Kaori was about to send him flying into a tree (with her mind) pain shot through her mind and she fell to the ground clutching her head. "Ahhhhhhaaaaaa, please make it stop…mommy daddy I didn't mean to hurt you…I just wanted to be a good little girl, don't look at me like that…I'M SORRY!!!" Gaara who was now gasping for air on the ground was in total horror, at the same time in relief. If this hadn't happened to her, he would have been dead for all he knew. But in the midst of this, Gaara slowly got to his feet and made his way toward Kaori. At that moment she stopped screaming and looked at him and from his POV she looked like a child that had just seen a ghost, and then…she passed out right in front of him.

Kaori awoke to a raspy voice calling her name and shaking her shoulders violently. "uhhh o.O (realizes what is going on)….WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, ARE YOU _TRYING _TO KILL ME!" Gaara fell backwards by her startling shriek. "Sorry, I was just trying to see if you were alive" the red - headed boy said slyly. "Hn…is that so?" Kaori once more pulled out her book and her large spectacles and began to read like nothing ever happened. She felt Gaara staring at her and blushed slightly. "If you laugh, I'll never forgive you" She looked at Gaara while fixing them as they slowly began to slide off her nose. Gaara just smirked. Surely enough through the time they were there, they sat next to each other and asked questions and answers about one another, learning about their past. "So you are possessed by an evil spirit to huh, I guess were more a lot alike then I thought." Gaara was about to ask her another question when he noticed something strange that he hadn't all day. Kaori's book had no words in it! "I'm not crazy" Kaori said to him beating him to the statement. Gaara was dumbfounded at this and shocked! She had read his mind! "You haven't forgotten about my powers already have you" she said with a small smile.

Gaara just replied back with a simple "Hn". "This book" Kaori Started "is the only thing left of my clans history, are most deepest secrets are held in these pages and only is Sumi can see it with our minds, you could relate it to trying to find something in the dark with a flashlight, as we read, the words appear as if going over them with a flashlight and after your done with that particular word, it disappears again." Gaara was in awe! He had never met anyone like this before, plus she was just like him! In all his life he had never met anyone like himself except for Naruto, but this was different. Not only was she a girl, but she was also a beautiful one at that and he felt like he could tell her anything.

He saw lots of unique things in her that other girls didn't have plus the fact that this was the only girl that wasn't scared of him! Unlike other girls who are preppy, to him Kaori seemed to be pretty laid back and not worried about anything that seemed to come her way. Finally snapping out of his thoughts, he looked down to see Kaori asleep…and her head in HIS lap! He panicked in his head for it had never happened before. But for a time he just stared at her, those beautiful eyes, those perfect lips, he quickly shook the lust out of his mind. As he picked Kaori up to take her to her new home in Konoha, he caressed the side of her face and was about to gently kiss her until he noticed someone was coming. He quickly disappeared in a sand cloud and re-appeared in her room, which was all dark and mysterious. He then placed her on her bed and took one last look at her beauty, before disappearing out of site

WOOOO! 2nd chapter done! Stay tuned for more coming your way


	4. Chapter 4 Kaori: The 3rd Jinchuuriki

Your looking at the 3rd chapter of my story ENJOY!!!

Chapter 3 – Kaori: The 3rd Jinchuuriki Revealed

The next morning, Kaori awoke with a splitting migraine and a bad mood. She was also attempting to figure out how in the world she got into her house, when she doesn't even remember unlocking the door, let alone wanting to head home! She was on the brink of remembering when of course; something bad had to happen…Naruto Uzumaki. As she attempted to stay calm despite small pebbles being thrown at her upstairs window, she kept on having a rather painful sensation in the lower side of her hip…just like the day before!

"Hey Kaori, get up sleepy head, we need to go on our mission" says the blonde annoyance. As Kaori ached in pain, she still managed to spit out a couple of "choice words" out the window before stumbling out of bed to go get ready. "Wait a minute!" she said out loud walking down the stairs "When was it decided that I'm partnered with HIM?" Not even bothering to turn the door handle, she kicked it down and stormed out of it, blank expression and all.

"Hey Kaori, where you going?" asked Naruto. Kaori decided to have fun with this question and scar Naruto for life. "I'm going to find Sakura and rape her in my basement!" Kaori laughed her ass off in her mind when she saw the look of disturbing facial expressions on the boys face. "What, I cant have any fun in my life" she said making the moment more disturbing yet hilarious. "-Eye twitch- ahhhhhhh, she's a disturbed being, she doesn't belong on this planet!" When Naruto finally ran off saying awkward statements, Kaori finally burst out laughing at her own answer!

"Wow…he really is a dip stick moron!" She said walking off. Later that day, she, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were on their mission with Kakashi Sensei. Their mission was to head to the Sand Village and retrieve information about a mysterious murder of a leaf shin obi just outside the Sand. After they set off, it seemed like hours before they found a spot to rest for the night after jumping continuously without rest. "Alright, everyone get some sleep" said Kakashi Sensei "We'll be leaving as soon as the sun peaks over the horizon tomorrow morning…so NO GOOFING OFF!" The team nodded their heads in understanding and slowly but surely, they all drifted off to sleep.

-----But…not all was silent around them-----

"Well well, would you look at that…squad 7 in the flesh and completely defenseless…we couldn't have picked a better time to get here." Said a blue marine-life animal (lol) "Hn…remember Kisame, were here to get info on the Jinchuuriki…not to cause a ruckus…understand?" Kisame nodded his head in disapproval, but had no choice but to agree…after all…Itachi wasn't anybody to argue with. Itachi and Kisame jumped down from he tree they were in just glaring at the ninja silently. Their objective was to capture Naruto and bring him back to the Akatsuki…after all, he was the ultimate prize!

And just when they thought they were home free…heheh…guess again.

Itachi was planning out a way to grab the Kitsune without making a scene and waking the others, while Kisame stood guard. Then…Kisame noticed something. "Hey Itachi" the missing nin said slyly "Who's this kid, I've never seen her before…and what's more…she has a very massive amount of chalkra." Itachi acknowledged it in his own way but still focused on Naruto. Then, as out of sheer awkwardness, Kaori started taking in her sleep and moaning in pain. Her eyes were closed in pain and sleepiness and her hand was on the lower side of her hip…and what's worse…it was burning! "-Painful moans- stop it…sop it…STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" That was all it took…then disaster struck. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke bolted up from their sleeping bags and attempted to wake Kaori up. Of course, Naruto was still asleep…as hard-headed as he was.

Itachi and Kisame barley made it into a tree in time before they woke up and as they stayed there silently, they watched the scene sown below them. "Kaori wake up!" Kakashi said rapidly shaking her. He had spotted the burning on her hip at that moment and very carefully took a look at it. "-gasp- Oh my god…" Sasuke and Sakura were clueless. "Kakashi Sensei, what's wrong, is she hurt, what's happening? Of course Sakura would be the one with firkin 20 questions in a time like this (lol). "Sasuke, I want you to wake up Naruto now…we need to leave immediately!" Kakashi has a hint of terror in his voice. "uhh Sensei…" "God Damit just do it!!!" Sasuke was kind of freaked out now…not only did his teacher just cuss at him, his teacher was never like this before…EVER!

"So…it is true after all…" Itachi finally spoke up. "What do you mean Itachi…do you know this girl or something?" Itachi remained silent and Kisame got somewhat aggravated. "Kisame, you know the legend of the 3rd Jinchuuriki right…you know, the one that supposedly is the strongest of Shukaku and Kyuubi…it's name is Akki No Kage (Demon Of The Shadows) and it's very dangerous!" Kisame was dumfounded and then spoke up "What's your point Itachi?" Itachi glared at him "My point is…between the burning mark on her side…and the chalkra control…it's pretty obvious…she's the 3rd Jinchuuriki!" Kisame face turned dull. "Besides Kisame…I think the boss would appreciate her over Naruto any day –grins cynically-." " Yeah…I suppose your right Itachi" The two Missing Nins then decided to form a new plan…capture Kaori and make her theres.

Muahahaha!!!! Lol Hope you enjoyed …sorry for not uploading in awhile…to make it specific ever since November…I've just had problems with my family and my grandma got lung cancer…but things are looking up for me and I'm doing my best to get through it …well I'll try to upload chapter 4 soon…XD l8r


End file.
